


What Could Have Been

by YellowSloth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Charaters and Pairing's to be added, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSloth/pseuds/YellowSloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of drabbles centred on characters who I felt where given a shitty life and deserve to be happy. </p><p>Chapter 1- If Lysa had been married off to the second Baratheon son.</p><p>Chapter 2- When Children Elia and Oberyn Martell make pact that they would either both marry or they would never marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three days Lysa/Stannis

When her fifth babe is born Lysa is unconscious for three 3 days.

The labour had been hard, lasting trice the amount of time of any of her previous labours. The Maester say that there was little hope she would survive. And it was then he wished it was the babe, not she who was greeting the stranger. Though he knows she would rather die than see any ill harm come to her babes. _Their babes_.

He hears the whispers that travel round the keep, speaking of who will replace her when she dies. “’Tis inevitable” some young washer girl says to another “The children will need an mother”. It takes all his strength not to beat the girl, yell at her; that they already have a mother. She is not yet cold and they wish to replace her, as if anyone could replace her.

The girl is gone by the morning and so are the whispers.

Gendry starts to ask questions. Though he knows it is not truly his eldest son asking them, more likely Minisa and Shireen have pressured him into questioning their Lord father, as both of them know that he is the most stubborn, unlikely to let things lie until he knew the truth. _So much like Robert_ he found himself thinking as hatred began to bubble at the bottom of his stomach. _So much like you_ Lysa’s voice rang in his head as he watched his heir grind his teeth in frustration, hatred beginning to fade.

On the third day when Lysa wakes. He stands in the doorway watching as their children gather round, watching as their mother cooed the babe as if nothing had happened between her the last three days the birth of the boy.

“What has he been named my Lord?” Lysa queries. Momentarily looking up from the babe to ask the question.

“I have yet to name him.”

The answer as stiff as his posture, caught of guard by the question.

“What do you wish to name him.”

He watches her as the corner of her eyes crease, the look of adoration on her face shocks him, still shocks him after all these years. He barely catches what she says under her breath, looking at the babe as though he was her first rather than her fifth.

“Edmyn”


	2. The Pact (Elia, Oberyn & The Ruling Princess of Dorne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2- When Children Elia and Oberyn Martell make pact that they would either both marry or the would never marry.

Elia and Oberyn make a pact that they would both marry or neither would.

At first the ruling Princess of Dorne worried, for although they maybe children the look in her youngest eyes told her that this pact was no childhood whim.

Luckily, when Joanna suggests the twins marry Elia and Oberyn she cannot help but smile, both will marry and she and Joanna will strengthen Dorne and the Westerlands relationships through these marriages. However it is not meant to be. Joanna dies giving birth to her dwarf child and Lord Lannister through away the proposal of a double betrothal, believing his children to be worth more than hers.

It did not too long after that for the Princess began to pursuing other betrothals for her children, however with every woman Oberyn rejected Elia followed suit. Even when Prince Rhaegar asked for her hand Elia, though seemingly smitten with the boy Elia still refused to marry him.

It is then that the Princess realises that it is more than a pact with her younger brother that stops Elia from marriage.

Later, when the Prince has left and disgruntled the Lords of Dorne, believing that there would be a betrothal between Elia and Rhaegar have retired to their rooms the Princess calls Oberyn to her solar.

Oberyn stands in the doorway, squares shouldered, head down waiting to be given entry. The Princess cannot help but smile, her youngest may cause a awful lot of trouble around the stronghold but when confronting his mother he becomes almost a child again.

“Oberyn, come in” beckoning her son over the Princess waited for him to take a seat, smoothing out her silks before looking up at Oberyn.

“You must end this pact with your sister”

She knew not to dance around the subject with her son, he was not a lord she had to talk to prettily as to smoothed the blow so that his ego wasn’t damaged.

“Your sister needs to marry, not just for our house and Dorne but for her self as well. It may not seem like it now but it is only a matter of time before you feel the consequences of your actions. Elia will become a childless spinster, she is already ten and seven.” Oberyn’s jaw clenched but she went on“If you care at all for your sister and her future you will tell her that the pact is over, so she may marry and have children of her own.”

The Princess wrapped her hands around her sons bringing them to her lips and looking over them to gauge Oberyn’s reaction.

“I ended the pact with her 2 years ago”

Sitting up to her full hight the Princess stared at her son.  “What?”

Sighing Oberyn began to recount how after the incident with Baelor Hightower he realised that even if he could not find a person to love and Elia did, it would be selfish of him to stop her from being with them.

Oberyn look up at his mother waiting for a response. Instead she just looked at their house sigil hanging from the wall of her solar.

“You may leave”

Opening his mouth before shutting it again he rose from his chair, knowing better that to question his mother. Just as he left his mother called back.

“Tell Elia to come to my solar, I would like a word with her”

 

When Elia did come, the Princess is not prepared for onslaught she receives. Elia pleads, begs that her mother not make her marry the prince or any of her previous matches. The Princess envelops her daughter in a hug as they fall to the ground, stroking her daughters hair and murmuring words of comfort in her ear. It take Elia a while to calm down. It takes her longer to explain her fears.

Elia dreams of fire and blood, of burning flesh, dead children and a mountain of a man who blocks out the light.

Elia dreams of a Prince with silver hair and violet eye who turns his back on her and leaves her in a castle of death.

Elia dreams of being wrapped in red.

The Princess tries to quell her daughter of her fears, but the way Elia holds desperately onto her mothers dress as if she is naught but a babe again stops her.

“You do not have to marry. You do not have to marry”

It is all she can say as she rocks her daughter back and forth. Elias breath begins to steady and it is then the Princess realises she has gone to sleep.

_If remaining a Princess of Dorne is what gives Elia happiness, than remain a Princess of Dorne she shall_. The Princess thinks as she pulls her daughter closer, kissing her head as she looks up at the sigil.

_**Unbowed** _

_**Unbent** _

_**Unbroken** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elia is one of my favourite characters and like Lysa she got a very raw deal in life.
> 
> Also I like the idea of Elia staying in Dorne and Oberyn having his Sand Snake Daughters and Elia having her Sand Snake Sons.

**Author's Note:**

> This Au revolves around the idea that Petyr was never fostered at Riverrun and as a result Hoster married Lysa to Roberts younger brother Stannis, under the assumption that if they where to win the rebellion Robert would take the throne and Stannis would take Storms End.
> 
> Lysa goes down with Stannis to Storms end after they wed and is pregnant, but the siege happens and Lysa loses the child. Which later makes her very protective over her other children. 
> 
> When Robert tries to give Renly Storms End to punish Stannis, Hoster protest saying he his not just insulting his brother but Hoster himself by doing this, so Robert begrudgingly gives Stannis Storms end.


End file.
